1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to butter melter. More particularly, the present invention relates to butter melter and applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for a butter melter and applicator have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,906,856, titled, Process for the preparation of a low-calorie, liquid butter substitute, invented by Roden, et. al., A liquid butter replacement exhibits a pleasant fat-like mouth feel despite a very low or no fat content, good color, good flavor, and a degree of fat-like melt without causing toast or other similar substrate to which the product is applied to become soggy due to moisture release. A flowable fat mimetic is prepared from an aqueous solution comprising a cross-linkable carbohydrate gelling composition (preferably pectin) and at least one gelling agent (preferably a calcium salt) that together form a heat-stable inner gelled phase which is agitated to produce gel particles that provide an organoleptic sensation similar to fat. The weight of the fat mimetic is at least about 75% of the weight of the butter substitute. The flowable fat mimetic is then combined with an second, continuous outer phase containing an unhydrated heat-reversible or heat-thinning, water-soluble gelling agent, and preferably salt and milk or milk solids. The product so formed exhibits good melting properties, little syneresis and maximal flavor impact similar to a full fat margarine, but with little or no fat.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,745, titled, Container for storing and dispensing semi-soft sticklike food products invented by Deitz, et. al., A container for storing and dispensing semi-soft sticklike food products, such as butter, oleomargarine, and the like can have the elements thereof oriented and re-oriented into positions that are most comfortable to the particular user. The container can be disassembled for easy cleaning.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,225, titled, Cooling container for butter or the like, invented by von Zelewski, et. al., A butter container or like container for preserving a foodstuff has an upwardly open receptacle forming the base, a plate at an upper part of this receptacle for holding the foodstuff and having a portion covered with an absorbent material dipping into water contained in the receptacle. The cover comprises a thin inner wall with an extension dipping into the water and covered on its outer surface with an absorbent material, an outer lid spaced from the inner wall, a water directing channel connecting the inner wall to the outer lid, and perforations in the lid through which water can be poured into the cover to pass via the channel into the receptacle.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,186, titled, Butter rolling device, invented by Drainas, et. al., A butter rolling device for applying butter/margarine to a selected surface of an item of food is disclosed. The butter rolling device (10) comprises a reservoir (12) for receiving and melting butter/margarine, the reservoir (12) defining an upper opening (28) for accessing the reservoir (12). The device (10) further comprises a rolling drum (16) rotatably mounted in the reservoir (12), the drum (16) comprising cylindrical walls (30) defining an exterior annular rolling surface (32) for being coated with butter/margarine and for rotatably engaging the selected surface of the item of food whereby butter/margarine is transferred to such selected surface. Means are also provided for rotatably mounting the rolling drum (16) in the reservoir (12).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,241,852, titled, Dispensing container for butter having follower, invented by Klem. A dispensing container for storing and dispensing pre-packaged quarter pound segments of softened butter or similar dispensable materials. Segments of butter pre-packaged in plastic envelopes are constrained between a movable butter feed plate and a stationary base in conjunction with a sealing plate within the container for dispensing butter therefrom. The sealing plate includes a hinged sealing edge that cooperates with a rigid feed lip at the front of the container to define a feed passageway and to seal an end of the envelope that is disposed therebetween. Depressing the feed plate compresses the pre-softened butter within the packaging envelope to open the feed passageway and force butter through the envelope end. When the feed plate is released, the feed passageway is automatically sealed.
The aforementioned patents differ from the present invention because the patented inventions lack the following features: stainless steel with sealable cover which can be replaced in refrigerator for reuse; and shaped like corn, long and slender, to facilitate rolling and coating cob in butter.
Numerous innovations for a butter melter and applicator have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.